This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/218,825, filed Jul. 18, 2000.
The number of cellular phones sold annually has more than tripled during the past three years to more than 300 million worldwide. Ninety-four million Americans currently use cellular phones plus other wireless communication devices such as the internet, GPS, palm top computers, etc. Analysts predict that by the year 2003 there will be 1 billion cell phone users worldwide. In America alone there are an estimated 25 thousand new users per day. In addition, within six years, about 700 million people will reach the internet by mobile devices versus 500 million by fixed-line devices such as PC's. The merger of cell phone and internet service in one common wireless device is an operational necessity and communication companies are working hard to provide users with the best affordable devices. The purpose of this invention is to make a contribution to provide end users with ergonomic electromagnetic radiation safe wireless communication devices, e.g. cell phones.
Over 94 million Americans currently use cellular phones and other wireless communication devices, and there are an estimated 25 thousand new users per day. Because of the prevalence of the use of cellular phones and wireless communication devices, it is essential that the devices be made ergonomic and safe.
Cellular phones and other wireless communication devices generate radio frequency radiation (RFR) and electromagnetic (EMR) radiation as they function. Up to 60% of the radiation emitted by cellular phones is absorbed by the head and neck of the phone user. Exposure to these forms of radiation may have detrimental effects on the health of cell phone users. Recently, studies conducted on animals revealed that low level exposure to RFR and electromagnetic radiation may increase the risk of certain cancers. The health implications may be particularly strong for young adults and children because their brains and body systems are still developing and are especially sensitive to the deleterious effects of exposure to radiations.
In addition to the negative health effects caused by exposure to RFR and electromagnetic radiations, cellular phones may cause tissue damage to the eyes, ears, brain, face and neck of cellular phone users. This damage is thermal damage, due to the fact that cellular phones radiate heat while in use, raising the local temperature to levels that can cause acute injuries to tissue. The eyes and ears are especially prone to thermal damage from cell phone use because of their proximity to the phone and their limited cooling abilities.
Needs exist for a means to make wireless communication devices, e.g. cellular phones, safer by minimizing a user's exposure to the heat and RFR and electromagnetic radiation emitted by wireless communication devices, e.g. cellular phones.